


Gym Shorts and Nosebleeds

by Frozensnake53



Series: Gym Shorts and Nosebleeds [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Gym AU, M/M, chil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozensnake53/pseuds/Frozensnake53
Summary: Gil expects his gym class to be like any other lesson, Harry flirting with Uma whilst she teases him back, he didn't expect throwing a ball in Chad Charming's face would lead to his own taste of romance.





	Gym Shorts and Nosebleeds

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first Chil fic I've actually completed. Even though the two characters haven't interacted in the books or in the films I like to believe they would hit it off even if it is just platonically. Anyway enough of me rambling, hope you enjoy!

“I don’t know if I can do it Gil,” Harry moaned as he closed his locker door. Gil rolled his eyes as he tied up his tatty shoe laces. 

“You say this every week Harry,” Gil sighs standing up, (hands on hips and an eyebrow quirked upwards), to look at his best friend, dramatically draping himself against the lockers. 

“Yeah but it’s hard! She’s doing it to tease me,” Harry whines pushing against the lockers to stand up. 

“She’s doing nothing but following the rules.” Gil says as him and Harry trudge from the locker room to the gym, chatter radiating from the mass of boys moving as a pack. 

“Exactly,” Harry all but shouts, his accent getting so think that if Gil hadn’t grown up with him he wouldn’t of been able to understand his friends thick Scottish drawl. “She NEVER follows rules! Therefore,” Gil closes his eyes in annoyance as Harry pokes him square in the chest, highlighting his point, “she” poke “is”poke “teasing” poke “me!”

Gil looks up from the pale finger, manicured to perfection with black polish, that is jabbing into his chest, a tired expression on his face. “You done?” Gil said letting the boredom seep into his tone. Gil watches as Harry dismisses his question, his trainers squeaking against the gym floor. 

“It’s those shorts Gil!” Harry says pointing at Uma who is talking to Evie, as she touches her toes stretching her hamstring gently, causing Harry to grip onto Gil’s shoulder with one hand and grab his own heart, fisting his shirt, with the other as he dramatically causes his knees to buckle groaning as he lets Gil hold him up. 

“Alright everyone gather round,” Lil Shang states as he walks into the room a ball balanced under one arm. 

Teens slowly trudge towards the assistant coach, sneakers scuffing against the worn floor as if they were screeching in protest.

“Hey,” Gil looks down beside him to see Uma standing next to him, her petite form contrasting with his muscled body making her look as fragile as a feather. Gil adjusts his grip on Harry as he makes his knees buckle once more causing Uma to smirk slightly before directing her attention to Lil Shang. 

“So I think you guys need a bit of fun,” ripples of chatter exploded from the crowd of teens but are soon silenced by Lil Shang raising a hand. “Due to all of the exam stress you have been through the past couple of weeks. ” 

Gil felt Harrys weight shift back, curiosity gripped Gil as he looked over at Harry who had tipped back in Gil’s grip, craning his neck, to an uncomfortable angle, to look at Uma. Gil watches as Harrys eyes traced her petite figure, blue eyes moving downward. Gil adjusts his grip once more and moves Harrys head before he can look lower than her waist, a mumble of (what Gil suspects are curse words), fall out of Harry’s mouth in a think Scottish tongue. 

“So today we are all playing dodgeball,” cheers erupt from the class as people start teaming up, Mal and Evie clinging onto each other for dear life, Evie’s hands too close to Mal’s behind for Gil’s taste in PDA. 

“Oh and Hook,” Harry’s head snaps to Lil Shang (his head apparently having drifted back to Uma), “stop staring,” Lil Shang chucks the ball from under his arm to the raven haired teen who catches it with ease. 

Soon the class is split in half chatter filling the air as teams discuss tactics and picking strong leaders. All attention is draw to the balls as they are placed in a neat row standing like red soldiers awaiting a war. The whistle cuts through the air, sharp and deafening, sending a roar of thunder through the gym as heavy slaps of shoes hit the ground, bellowing shouts of encouragement rumble from each team as balls are picked up and drawn back. 

The match goes on, so far, without a hitch, Gil thinks as he catches a ball effortlessly, causing Carlos to sigh in relief as he hastily scrambles to the bench. Gil turns the ball in his hand dodging balls that fly past his ears and bite low at his ankles, he scans the opposing team his eyes gliding over each person until his eyes faulted over one person. 

His blonde curls bouncing softly as he he jumps over a ball that skids along the floor. Gil’s eyes slide down taking in the high cheekbones of his slightly tanned skin, falling down to his pink lips that Gil has seen him put coconut flavoured chapstick on religiously. Chad has always caught Gil’s eye no even though his personality has room for improvement, but Gil has noticed that the blonde boy has never bothered with making comments towards himself, only small talk when the hallways are empty. A sinking feeling in the bottom of Gil’s stomach reminds him that Chad would always go for a popular girl like Audrey, he would never go for a guy. Gil’s eyes flicker up from Chad’s hands, that are holding a ball he just caught, to his hazel eyes. Chad’s eyes glance at him, his chest constricts, as if a hand is clamping down on his chest squeezing the air out of his lungs making them scratchy and dry as if he swallowed sandpaper. Brown eyes locked on hazel for what seems like hours until Chad looks away and throws the ball towards Mal. 

“Gil quit checking out Chad. Your almost as bad as Harry drooling over my ass,” Uma says as she chucks a ball hitting Audrey in leg. Gil looks over Uma’s shoulder and sees Harry launch a ball at Jay with brutal force, striking his target in the chest, causing Harry to howl in delight.

“Gil chuck the ball!” Uma exclaims. Gil, startled, throws the ball with all his strength not aiming anywhere particular just hoping he would hear the satisfying- SMACK! 

Footfalls stop, balls held in hands, the occasional one bouncing, rolling before becoming motionless, making the hall thick with silence until- 

“HELL YES! 5 POINTS TO GIL FOR HITTING CHAD IN THE FACE AND AN EXTRA 10 POINTS FOR DRAWING BLOOD.” Harry bellows his voice echoing like thunder in the hall as he cheers clapping Gil on the shoulder. 

Gil looks at Chad panic creeping into his chest and oozing down into the pit of his stomach as he looks at the blonde boy on the floor, hands cradling his face. Red droplets of blood seeped through Chad’s fingertips dropping onto his gym shorts. 

“Gil go and clean Chad up,” Lil Shang announces, sending a disapproving look at Harry. 

Gil nods softly before walking over to Chad who groans in protest. “I can do it myself.” He snaps, “ I don’t need any help.” Chad slowly gets to his legs and starts to walk towards the locker room, his blond curls bouncing slightly. Gil looks over his shoulder at Uma who is smirking and motioning subtly with a flick of her wrist for Gil to follow Chad. Gil bites his lip as his feet clumsily move, following Chad into the locker room. 

Gil finds the other boy leaning over the sink, his face pale as crimson blood gushes out of his nose. His eyes meet Gil’s in the mirror, wide and clear with panic as he sends a silent plea to Gil for help. 

Gil walks over to his locker and pulls out a tissue holding it out to Chad, “here.” Gil watches as Chad’s face contorts in disgust. 

“Uh no thanks.” Gil sighs at Chad’s stubbornness and sits down on the bench. 

“You have three options; One, let it bleed everywhere and stain your clothes. Two, use this tissue, which is clean may I add, and three I can get one of Uma’s tampons from Harry’s bag and-“ 

Gil is cut off by Chad hastily walking over, bloodied hand covering his nose, and gently taking the tissue out of Gil’s hand, their finger tips brushing slightly causing Gil to blush lightly. “Thanks,” Chad says quietly as he puts the tissue to his nose tipping his head back. 

“Uh tip your head forwards,” Gil says hesitantly unsure of how the other boy will react, surprised when he tips his head forward without complaint, his blonde curls covering his face slightly. 

They sit there in comfortable silence before Chad shifts his weight. “Uh why does Harry keep Uma’s tampons in his bag?” 

Gil shrugs, “they’re close.” 

Chad nods in understanding. “You know you can go right? I’m not keeping you here,” he states turning his head slightly to look at Gil who shakes his head in response. 

“Nah I’ll stay here,” Gil watches as Chad nods once again. “Besides, in here I can get away from Harry drooling over Uma in ‘those shorts,” Gil mocks Harrys accent causing Chad to chuckle a little before wincing in pain.

“Tell me about it,” Chad pants through his mouth. “Jay and Carlos are eye fucking each other at every chance they can.” 

“Yeah well have you seen Mal and Evie?” Gil states raising an eyebrow, “they cant keep their hands off of each other, I just feel bad for the other girl in the changing room with them.” Gil watches as Chad barks out a sharp laugh before biting his lip in pain. 

Gil glances down at his hands in his lap as they drum against his thighs in an anxious manner. He looks up once again and sees the top of dirty blonde tufts sticking out of a messy bun reflected back at him in the mirror. His hands slowly reach up towards the bun and he goes to unravel his hair. 

“Uh why are you taking it down?” Gil looks at Chad who has pulled back the tissue examining it slightly, a pink tint on his cheeks. 

“I think it looks better down.” Gil states his hands hesitating, playing with the teal hair bobble wrapped in his hair. 

“Well I think it, Uh, looks good up,” Chad stutters the pink tint becoming more prominent as it spread to his ears. “It’s uh different.” Gil watches as Chad tips his head down studying the blood stained tissue. Gil bites his lip as he looks at Chad, the blonde boy looks vulnerable Gil thinks as he watches Chad fiddle with the tissue, it’s a side of chad Gil has never seen before, where he is normally loud and arrogant, Chad seems timid and kind. If Gil though his crush on the boy next to him would of faded seeing Chad now proves how wrong Gil is. 

Chad sniffles bringing his head up snapping Gil out of his haze, the latter noticing dry blood on Chad’s top lip and nose. “Uh you have some blood on your,” Gil motioned on his own face causing Chad to rub his tissue on hip lip. Gil rolled his eyes lightheartedly as Chad only got a small section of the blood off his lip. 

“Done?” Gil smiled and shook his head before holding up a spare tissue that was on the bench beside him. 

“Here,” he said shuffling closer to Chad, ignoring how he could feel the heat from his cheeks flushing. “Let me,” he looked into Chad’s eyes for any sign of protest and when he found none he licked the clean tissue before shuffling even closer, straddling the bench and turning his body to fully face Chad, who is now sitting crossed legged on the bench facing Gil. 

Gil cupped the back of Chad’s head supporting it slightly. The palm of his hand positioned at the nape of his neck, whilst his fingers gently laid upon the mass of curls on Chad head. Gil resisted the urge to run his fingers the soft curls and ignore the way Chad kept glancing down to his own lips causing his heart to do things Gil didn’t think was possible. The air was thick as Gil swallowed back the lump in his throat as he gently dabbed Chad’s top lip making his way to his nose. Gil licked his lips in concentration. He could of swore he heard Chad take in a sharp breath but blamed it on his imagination. 

Gil adjusts his grip against the back of Chad’s head sliding his hand up slightly so his fingers are woven into the other boys curls. Chad shivers slightly, Gil didn’t think it was cold in the room. 

“So um,” Chad says softly almost as if he had no breath. “How do you know what to do with sprains and bloody noses,” Chad asked causing Gil to falter, his hand hovering above Chad’s lip for a second before he carries on dabbing it. He thinks back to last week when Jonas had sprained his wrist and Gil helped treat it before he went to the nurse. 

“Well life back on the Isle was tough-“ 

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want,” Chad says hastily sending that it was a sore subject but his nerves instantly calmed as Gil shakes his head. 

“No it’s fine,” Gil says softly watching Chad’s muscles ease as he relaxes. 

“Okay carry on,” Chad smiles. 

“So on the Isle my dad ran a fighting ring. Which I would often get put in from a young age, something about it being more fun to watch people pay to fight me.” Gil could hear the bitterness in his voice. He saw Chad’s muscles tighten at the thought of a young Gil pitted to fight against a fully grown man. Unconsciously the hand that supported the back of Chad’s head started to lightly run through the soft curls. “So, after a long day of fighting I would go back to my room and would have to patch myself up for the next day.” Gil bit his lip as memories of him as a child walking back to his room cradling a sprained wrist. “Plus,” Gil said dabbing the last bits of blood off of Chad’s face. “When your friends with Harry it’s useful to have some knowledge of how to treat injuries,” Chad laughed at Gil’s comment about the dramatic teenager causing Gil to laugh along with him. 

Chad’s laughter fizzled out and Gil found himself longing to hear the beautiful sound again. 

“So uh was it just like first fights or,” Chad trailed off awkwardly scratching the back of his head feeling as if he overstepped a boundary. 

Gil bit his lip wiping the last of the dried blood off of Chad’s lip, placing the bloodied tissue on the bench next to him. “Uh no,” Chad let out a soft noise that sounded like ‘oh’ his hazel eyes giving Gil a sad look, bruising starting to form on his nose. 

“Normally weapons were banned,” Gil said swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, phantom pains of a knifes grazing his skin or knuckle dusters tearing open his face spilling blood onto the worn fighting rink floor. “But if they gave my dad enough money he would allow them to bring in whatever weapons they-“. 

Gil was interrupted when warm hands suddenly cupped either side of his face and equally warm lips where placed over his own. Gil was so surprised that Chad was kissing him, that his body went ridged, but he soon loosened up melting into the kiss. His hands slid up to the back of Chad’s head, running his hands through the soft curls, not restraining himself this time. The distinct taste of blood hits his lips but is soon overpowered by the sweet taste of coconut as his lips move against Chad’s. Their lips move in sink as Chad deepens the kiss with his soft lips, Gil’s heart beating a million miles per hour. 

Suddenly he was pushed back, his cheeks flushed, heart racing as his lips tingle from where Chad’s were seconds ago. 

“Shit-I, Uh I shouldn’t of done that,” Chad exclaims bolting up from the bench leaving Gil confused. “Not when you were saying something so personal, God! I feel like such a dick!” Gil watches as Chad rambles pacing back and forth, cheeks flushed, brows furrowed and arms flailing wildly. “I mean you just confused me like I’ve always been set on dating a popular person like Audrey but then you came along and just, ugh,” Chad groaned in frustration. “I mean your probably straight! Who am I kidding your dad’s Gaston you-“ 

“I’m gay,” Gil states causing Chad to stop in his tracks shooting Gil a confused look. 

“So you don’t mind that I,” Chad asks a hopeful look in his eye.

“No,” Gil says smiling slightly as he gets up from the bench walking towards Chad. “I didn’t,” he says stopping in front of Chad smiling. 

“So you wouldn’t mind if I did it again,” Chad hesitantly says biting his lip, a small blush spreading up his neck as he inches forward slightly, eyes glancing down to Gil’s lips. 

“Not at all,” Gil grins as Chad leans forward closing the gap once more. The kiss is less rushed, as Chad’s lips slowly move against Gil almost as if the other boy were mapping out the exact shape of Gil’s lips. However the kiss is cut short by the sound of the locker door bursting open, voices fill the air of the room as the boys spill in cheering and whooping. Gil and Chad bolt away from each other, going to their respective lockers. 

A hand claps Gil on the shoulder as he opens up his locker. He turns to face Harry who has a smile on his face that could rival the Cheshire Cat. 

“How did Chad take to getting his first bloody nose? ” Harry questions opening his locker. “You hit him hard he's got bruising,” Harry grins even more, Gil didn’t think it was possible. 

“Yeah quite well actually,” Gil says quickly before starting to get changed. 

The changing room now empty minus Harry, Chad and himself, Gil takes out his bag closing his locker door. 

Having gotten changed, Gil watches as Harry grabs his eyeliner out of his bag and runs to the mirror around the corner to apply a fresh coat of black liner. 

A hand is placed next to his head on the locker behind him, startling Gil slightly.

“Sorry,” Gil turns to face Chad who is smiling slightly at Gil’s startled expression. “So uh,” Gil watches as Chad expression changes from amused to hesitant. “What are we,” Chad softly asks, his fingers fiddling with his strap of his gym bag. 

Confusion washes across Gil’s face as he try’s to make sense of what Chad is saying, “what do you mean?” 

“I’m asking for you to be my boyfriend,” Chad says quietly as he adjusts the collar of Gil’s jacket making him smile, but the smile is soon replaced with worry. 

Chad notices the panic and his face immediately pales, “it’s okay if you don’t want to I just though-“ 

“No I do it’s just on the Isle we didn’t date,” Gil says embarrassed not able to look Chad in the eye. 

“So I’ve heard,” Chad says his tone light and soft, Gil can hear the sadness in his voice. 

Taking a breath in to calm his nerves, his tongue suddenly dry in his mouth. “But um, if you can be patient with me coz this is new to me,” Gil says looking into Chad’s eyes which have lit up. “Then yes I will be your boyfriend.” 

Chad’s face explodes with happiness as a smile spreads across his face, his white teeth gleaming. 

“I’m guessing you want to keep it on the down low for now,” Gil asks watching as Chad swallows and nods. 

“For now just whilst I figure things out.” 

Gil smiles and glances over his shoulder then over Chad’s to make sure no one is with them before kissing Chad lightly pulling back just in time before Harry comes around the corner with an accomplished look plastered on his face. 

“What was that about,” Harry asks as he nods towards Chad who is leaving the locker room. 

“Oh,” Gil says his brain running wild coming up with an excuse for why Chad was speaking to him. “He just was saying thanks. You know for helping him and stuff,” Gil prays Harry doesn’t suspect he is lying and sighs in relief as Harry just hums closing his locker and walking towards the door. 

“Took you long enough,” Gil looks at Uma who is leaning against the wall fiddling with her phone before she slides it into her back pocket. Harry chuckles falling into step with her has the trio walks down the corridor to their next class. Gil notices a flash of blonde curls turning the corner ahead of him. 

“Hey Uma,” Harry says amusement dripping off of his tone like thick honey. “Did yer know that you can treat a bloody nose by snogging the shit outta someone,” Uma stops in her tracks looking at Harry in bewilderment before she sees Gil’s face beet red, her face morphing into a wicked smirk. “Wanna try,” Harry says wiggling his eyebrows at Uma.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, so I'm guessing if you're reading this one you must of been able to tolerate this fic, I was debating uploading this as I feel that the quality is not as good as I could of made it. 
> 
> If you did like this I am considering making it into a three part mini series with two other one shots after this which will all link together.


End file.
